


Casual Whom

by mermaidpotato (chronologicalimplosion)



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Subtext, grammar, whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/mermaidpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single word can say a lot, especially when writers are a part of the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Whom

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Beckett properly used 'whom' in a recent episode, and no attention was called to it, and being the grammar geek that I am, I almost squeed, and then this happened.
> 
> Also, I've just about run the gamut of Fandoms I Drabble For in this collection, now.

She had always thought whom an unusable word, capable only of condescension in the hands of the knowledgeable and self-branding in those of the lesser. She was always one of the lesser.

But this--THIS is something entirely different: a casual whom in a casual inquiry, with no conscious thought and no condescension. It's the whom of a third group, of writers, and her use of it says novels' worth, as she is not a writer.

It is a public display of connection, more intimate than a casual caress. _Back off_ , it says, _This girl is a writer's girl now_.


End file.
